


Stuck Together

by 3DrotTMNT



Series: Stuck Together AU [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DrotTMNT/pseuds/3DrotTMNT
Summary: Idea inspired by the episode under the same name "Stuck Together".
Series: Stuck Together AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> Idea inspired by the episode under the same name "Stuck Together".

I opened my eyes. The blue and pink neon lights made me squint as I tried to look around me. I was seemingly laying on the floor of… Donnie's lab? Why? This was totally the last place I would ever take a nap in. It was weird. I tried to remember why I was here but memories were fuzzy which gave me a headache. Great.

With difficulty, I stood up and bumped my head in one of D's machines hanging out the ceiling. As if the headache wasn't enough. My brother called himself a genius but stupidly dangled his stuff low.  
I brought up my right hand to rub my eyes. Everything was so blurry. 

Why was I here? 

Why couldn't I remember anything? 

Why… did I have bandages around my hand?

I turned my hand, back and front, examining it. My usual glove covered it was missing. Instead, bandages were tangled tight from my phalanges to my wrist. I didn't recall hurting myself to be needing one. By the look of it, it was already used before, as if I was wearing them for years. 

They looked so familiar. 

They looked like…  
Wait… Were those Raph's bandages on MY hand?  
No…   
This wasn't my hand at all!  
It was…

MY HAND!

…  
Hold on a sec.   
What was so special about that? There was nothing wrong with it. However, the pain banging in my head wasn't. My brain felt like smashed potatoes. It was impossible to concentrate.

Okay. Slow breaths. You got this.

I took a peek around, to identify my surroundings. I let out a long sigh relieved to recognise a familiar place. I was in Donnie's lab, though Donnie wasn't here. Maybe, I came in to look for him? If so, I should probably keep looking.

I stepped toward the lab's door but lost my balance at each step. I then grabbed on the desk to avoid falling over. My legs felt like jelly. 

Headache? Blank memories? Jelly legs? This didn't sound good. This was worrying. I must have come to ask Donnie some help. But, where was he?

Donnie?

What?

I turned around. 

I could have sworn someone called me. But, there was nobody else here except me. Fortunately. I honestly didn't appreciate any of my brothers snooping around in my lab. Unless it was to ask about my inventions. I was quite proud of them, especially the last one.

My F.A.B. didn't give any concluding results, so I had to change my perspective and work on something new.

Though, I had a feeling something wasn't quite right. I did recall working on it, but after that, my memories were... indiscernible. Plus, the slight pain in my head wasn't helping. Did I stop in the middle of its creation? Impossible. This didn't look like me. Even if I didn't finish it, I would have at least build a beta version. Like I did with the drill.

The drill?

Oh, me gosh! The drill! I wished we could use it during our missions. This invention was by far my favorite of all D's.

Wait.

Why was I in his lab? He did say he wanted us to let him alone while he was working on something "marvellously brilliant". Was he talking about the drill? It must have been! I must see it.

Ignoring how shaking my legs were, I walked around the lab, sliding my eyes at each incredible devices and inventions I obviously didn't understand any of those, so I kept looking for that sweet precious drill. Until my gaze stopped on something intriguing.

I stepped a bit closer to investigate it   
This was familiar.

I raised a hand to touch it.   
The thing looked as perplex as I was. It had on it four distinct colors I immediately recognised. I saw them every single day. It was surely worrying.

My fingers hit the cold surface.  
This couldn't be possible.  
The longer I looked, the clearer I could notice the different familiar traits of my brothers. This truly wasn't quite right.

I pulled down my cheeks, opened wide my eyes, grabbed my plastron as my heartbeat accelerated.   
It couldn't be...

The face I was staring at looked so familiar but so unknown. Yet, the mirror said it was me.

It was us.

Stuck together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic in English (which is not my native language) so feedbacks are really appreciated. It will help me improve my writing.
> 
> A huge thanks to @UnicornPopcorn14 and @EternalGlitch for being such amazing writing inspirations!!


End file.
